the worse lie ever amut0
by naokoprincess
Summary: amu finally told ikuto how she feels ikut0 turn her down even when he also loves her 5 months later she calls him what is gona happend? amuto one shot is not as asd as you might think


The worse lie ever

**She just waited for him at her balcony he was finally telling him her feelings she was excited and scare but it was her final chance, so there he was his favorite cat in the world**

**They play as always but when he was leaving she just told him**

**Amu: ikuto I love you**

It was just a whisper in the night but it...

It makes him the happier person alive even when he just told her the words _lie ever_

Ikuto: sorry but you are just a friend, but you are my favorite kid.

**Yea he lied, he truly loved her but he wasn't able to be with her in fact this was her final night with her; he was leaving to Tokyo the next day.**

**He hugged the pain in her eyes was unbelievable but he has to be firm it was for the best**

Suddenly the night came and he said his final goodbye

In the darkness he fell a single tear down his face, he couldn't believe it she loved him but he act like a jerk, why he just

Tell her that he love her more than anything … yea his stepfather that why

Anyway he has to forget about her as it wasn't possible... her pink hair and golden eyes make him lost time and space

**_Five month has passed since this accident_**

Amu has a new boyfriend and ikuto well he is just him alone as always

Ikuto pov

My phone rings and I was confuse no one calls me ever, when I saw the message I got insane, it was her my little strawberry who wants to meet me at the park? I run down town and I saw her ..There she was happy as always but she has grown up still the pink hair and the golden eyes

Amu pov

I saw him he was the same not even a change I just told him my feeling as the last time

Amu: mm ikuto, wow how much time don't you think?

Ikuto: a while

Ikuto pov

This time I was letting her know how much I loved her no more Easter nothing that can be a difficulty between us , suddenly she said

Amu: thanks; that was all I wanted to tell you … the night you left I was so depress but kukai was there for me and I started dating him, I realize that I really don't love you how could I possibly love you and let you go that easy? , it was just a little crush , a friends love …isn't it great we can be best friends now!

Wow; pause what does she told me? That it was just a crush, that she was dating my sister ex-boyfriend, seriously the soccer fan, she must be kidding, right?

Amu: the fact is that kukai and I stopped dating,…

That is a relieve I thought, pause again, does he cheated my sister with my amu? That boy was dead

Amu: then he started seeing utau I think that they are lovely at the other hand I started dating nagi (nagihiko)he used to be my best friend but he is the best boyfriend on earth

Is she serious? Im totally in love with her and she forgot about me so fast, what can I expect I broke her heart

I'm glad that she is happy but I can't stand this anymore

Amu pov

Suddenly he kiss me it was perfect but I can't fall in love with him not again

Amu: drop it!

Ikuto: I can't I love and I'm sure you too

Amu: I used to, maybe I still love you but I went on so did you.. Drop the game and let's be friends

Ikuto pov

How could she? I love her and so does she so why? I don't understand

Amu: please?

Amu: I know that nagi also has feeling for rima and there a chance that he just saw me as a friend but he will never let me alone and he takes care of me …

Ikuto: I love you I always have, sorry if I hurt you it was for your own safe ,no I don't see you as a friend I just want to be with you I'm not leaving you alone never

Without thinking I kiss her when he kissed me back I knew that I love her even more than my live

Normal pov

He just hugs her and whisper to her ear

**_The worse lie that I have ever told was that night five months ago however the truth is that I love you more than live_**

It was a December night as the snow was falling he hold her in his arm never wanting to let her go


End file.
